


Life Lessons

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, kinda a kid fic, mama!Danny, parenthood project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's the odd one out for his current social studies project and Vlad acts kinda strange around said project.  Cute things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but cuteness, enjoy~

“For the next week, class, you will be experiencing the greatest joy in life~”  Coach Teslaff called out to her class in glee.

She removed a tablecloth from her desk to reveal bags of flour with a happy face sticker stuck on the fronts.  

“Parenthood~”

The groan that left the students was nearly deafening.  Every student dreaded this assignment in their Social Studies class, but it seemed they hadn’t escaped it.  Danny turned with a sigh to stare out the window while Teslaff rattled off partners for the assignment.  He didn’t mind the idea of parenthood, far from it, but this assignment always seemed so silly to onlookers and so time consuming…

He was jostled from his thoughts as his name was called.  He stood and approached the desk to receive his ‘baby’ and meet his partner, only to raise a brow in surprise.  There was no one else coming to join him at the desk.

Danny glanced at his teacher.  “Uh, Coach Teslaff?”

“Sorry, Mr. Fenton, but you’re the odd one out,” she admitted, handing him the assignment sheet.  “Your partner is sick home with the chicken pox, so you will be our single dad for this project.  You’ll get extra credit for the extra workload, don’t worry.”

Danny nodded, actually really happy to learn he wouldn’t have to deal with a partner AND would get extra credit.  “Oh okay, thanks.”

He took his flour child and went back to his seat.  He looked down at the drawn on happy face as he cradled the sack to his chest.  This couldn’t be too hard right?  Right.

//Wonder what Vlad will think of this assignment…// Danny wondered.  //It’s gonna cut into training time, that’s for sure.//

 

~*~

 

Ding dong!

“I’LL GET IT!” Jack announced.  The tall Fenton lumbered over to the door -- nearly knocking Jazz over as he did -- whipped it open, and threw his arms wide.  

“VLADDY!!”

All the breath whooshed out of Vlad as he was crushed in a giant bear hug.  “Y-Yes!  COUGH!” he wheezed.  “You can put me down now!!”

Jack set him down inside the foyer and closed the door.  “Hey, Maddie!  Vlad came for dinner after all!” he called.  He ran back towards the kitchen, smile bright on his face.  “Better get out the nice plates!”

Maddie poked her head out.  “Oh, hey, Vlad!” she enthused.  “Long time no see!  I’d come give you a hug, but I’m elbow-deep in this QUICHE stuff…”

Vlad laughed a little.  “No, it’s perfectly all right, Maddie.”

“Well, dinner is almost ready!  If you want to explore the house a bit we don’t mind, do we, Jack?”

“Of course not!” Jack agreed.  “Danny’s upstairs working on some school project, if you wanted to see him.  Knock yourself out!”

The billionaire sighed and straightened his tie.  He glanced around Jack and Maddie’s home; last week, Danny had invited him to dinner, saying if they WERE in a relationship he was eventually going to have to rebuild his relationship with Danny’s parents.  For his badger, Vlad would do anything.  Still, it was the first time he’d visited their house as an actual GUEST since… actually, this was the first time he’d visited their house as an actual guest.  Back when he had sought revenge against Jack, he had planted bugs all over this house, looking for a weakness.  But that had been a long time ago…

Humming to an attempt to ease his nerves, Vlad ventured forth down the hall and up the stairs.  “Don’t mind if I do,” he replied quietly to his old best friends.  

Venturing into the hallway, Vlad walked down the stretch of carpet and doors, relying on his ghost sense to figure out which was Danny’s.  Eventually, a little bit of red mist escaped his lips; he smiled and went for the door.

He knocked, smiling.  “Badger?” he cooed.  “May I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in!” came a slightly hushed voice.  “Be quiet though, okay?”

Before Vlad could even reply, soft breathless hums refilled the air.  He hadn’t noticed Danny was humming before...

Vlad raised his brows curiously.  “All right…” he whispered.

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door…

Danny had his back to the door, facing his large window.  He was barefoot, only dressed in a pair of worn jeans and tee shirt.  He was bouncing softly on his toes, hips and body rocking gently to an unheard beat.  There was a sling made out of a pillow sheet tied over one shoulder, and it seemed he was cradling something close to his chest…

“Shhh, shh…” he cooed down at the bundle, before once more humming ‘you are my sunshine’.

There was a semi-audible /snap/ from the general direction of Vlad’s cranium.

“......Um… badger?” he croaked.

Danny looked over his shoulder, smiling happily when he saw Vlad.  He turned around fully to face him, and Vlad could see a bundle of… SOMETHING inside the sling in his arms.  He just couldn't make out what...

“Hey Vlad,”  he whispered.  “Keep your voice down, okay?  I just got this little bugger to sleep~”

“L-Little… bugger, ahhhhh…”

Vlad swallowed, the whites of his eyes visible all the way around his irises.  He pointed shakily at the bundle.  “...Is that a… baby child?” he asked, then blinked and shook his head.  “Baby?  Is that a… baby?  ...Baby?”

Danny bit his lip, stifling a giggle.  “Okay, while I think it’s cute that the idea of a baby is freaking you out like this, you can calm down~”

He came over and gently moved the bundle around in the sling, revealing the smiley face sack of flour.  “It’s the parenthood project for school.  My partner is sick, so I get extra credit for being an only father to this little guy.”

A slightly mechanical -- yet still nearly realistic -- coo came from the sack of flour.  Danny immediately started rocking again, humming softly, and the sound quieted down.  Most kids his age would have found this project stupid or difficult, but Danny found it… strangely calming.  He didn’t know it, but he had been smiling softly this whole time.  “Computer chip on the inside,” he explained.  “Makes the experience a little more real.”

Vlad stared at the boy, two burning spots high on his cheeks…

Finally, he looked at his hand -- still pointing at the sack -- and lowered it sheepishly.  Tucking his hands in his pockets, he shuffled over to Danny’s side, shoulders hunched and eyes gazing imploringly at the younger halfa.  

“Ah, this may sound odd but…”

He glanced down at the sack, embarrassed.  “May I… hold it, too?”

Danny looked up, blinking in surprise.  When he saw the expression on Vlad’s face, he smiled.  God, his boyfriend was so cute…

“Sure, just be gentle, okay?  It responds like a real baby.”

Danny carefully lifted the flour from the sling and set it into Vlad’s outstretched arms.  He took a moment to show Vlad how to hold it, tucking his arm here and placing his hand there.  Finally, he stepped back with a satisfied smile.

“There we are~”

A soft mechanical coo emerged from the sack, making Danny smile all the wider.  “Aw, it likes you~”

Vlad turned a little pinker.

Gently, he bounced the little sack -- telling himself VERY thoroughly that he was just helping Danny with his project.  He was NOT doing this because he was envisioning a real baby in his arms… with big blue eyes and a little head of black hair, with tiny, chubby hands reaching up for him…

DEFINITELY not…

Danny watched Vlad for a little while, smile not once leaving his face.  His eyes were soft and knowing as he stepping closer, looking down at the sack over Vlad’s arm.

“What would you name him?  Or her?”

He just smiled up at Vlad’s startled look.  “If we had one?  What would you name them?”

Vlad stared at him, wide-eyed, for a long moment… then, his gaze softened as he looked back down at the flour sack.  “I don’t know if it’s possible,” he admitted.  He handed the baby back to Danny.  “But… I suppose something like Richard, or Anastasia?  Or Daniel… Danielle… maybe August…”

Danny placed the sack back into the sling, rocking it gently to make sure it remained ‘asleep’.  He was still smiling widely, clearly pleased.

“I like Anastasia… We could call her Ana or Annie~”

Suddenly, Danny’s smile dropped, and an expression of pure WANT crossed his face.

“I want one… One day.”

Vlad smiled softly at Danny.  Quickly, he glanced back at the door; it was still ajar.  He shot a tiny ghost ray to slam it shut, then, hastily but ever so gently -- making sure not to disturb the sack -- he took hold of the young man’s face and kissed him. Used to this sorts of things by now, Danny purred pleasantly into the kiss.  His lips parted as his eyes slipped shut, slowly pressing his body closer…

~*~

Jack tromped up the stairs and barreled over to Danny’s door.  “Hey, Dan!”

Without knocking, he slammed open the door.  BAM!

A huge grin spread across his face.  “Oh, Vladdy’s here, too!  Great!”

Vlad glanced up from the NASA magazine he was reading, legs delicately crossed on Danny’s bed.  Danny looked up a bit TOO innocently from readjusting his flour baby in its sling, a bit of flush still high on his cheeks; good news was that Jack was unobservant.  “That ‘quiche’ stuff is ready!” the tall Fenton announced.  “Come on down!”

Jazz passed by behind her dad, giving Vlad and Danny a knowing look.

Vlad chuckled, putting down the magazine.  “All right, old chum~” he replied.  He patted Jack’s shoulder and steered him out of Danny’s room, walking with him down the stairs.  “I’ve been looking forward to this for a while, you know!”

“Darn tootin’ right!  Maddie is the best cook in the house!  Well, aside from Danny, but he’s always busy with you so--”

Jack’s rambling soon faded into a quiet blurb... and Vlad gazed back at Danny, giving him a special smile and a wink.  The younger halfa flushed prettily, blue eyes cast down at his flour sack… Both halfas silently intrigued and pleased by the tiny symbol in Danny’s arms...

 


End file.
